Crater 2
Crater 2 (or Crater Renewal) is a Challenge Mode map and remake of the popular Crater map. It features two new variations of the Heavy Titan, namely the Rampage and Infernal Titans, acting as the map's bosses alongside their respective minions. Availability *'CF China:' Giant City Ruins 2. *'CF Vietnam': Volcanic Trap 2. *'CF Brazil': Crater 2.0. *'CF West': Crater Dawn. *'CF Español': Crater 2.0. *'CF Russia': Crater 2.0 *'CF Philippines': New Crater *'CF Indonesia:' Crater Dawn Description This is the same map as in Crater, but is set in the daytime rather than night, presumably right after the battle against Crazy Titan was over. After a short nap over the night, soldiers are now ready to fend off another zombie assault yet again. Crater 2 still features 2 mounted Gatling Gun to help softening up the zombie invaders, but two floating platforms have been added to contain Weapon Supply boxes. Landing on these requires careful floating with the Fan at the top of the map, but it gives soldiers a good vantage point to sniper zombies from below. Weapon Shop, BPs and Level System One major change is that shooting Zombies earn players Money (Max 10.000) stored in the usual Berserk Bar. Pressing F brings up a Shop Menu, where players can purchase various goodies, as noted below: Similar to Trial Challenge Mode, players now earn EXPs after each match playing Crater 2 to level up, earning bonus percentages on earned BPs each time a new level is reached. The level cap is 200, with a maximum of 49.75% bonus BPs earned for shooting Zombies. Tips & Strategies *BPs are earned based on damage inflict on zombies / bosses, thus Shotguns are recommended due to their pellet spread (AA-12 Buster / Infection work best). *Use RPG-7 Freezer when lots of tough zombies are around. This weapon has a huge blast radius, it'll hit tons of zombies in a large crowd easily, plus it damages and kills off the weakened zombies as well. *If you don't have a suitable weapon to fight in this map, use the two Gatling Gun and spend 2000 BP to refill ammo whenever you run out. Don't attract bosses upstairs however, let it come after players with stronger weapons so it'll stay on the 1st floor. *Glacia Beast should only be summoned against bosses, as their spin attack deals continuous damage against large target so it can drain bosses' HP easier. *The special weapon supplies don't do anything special than what's on the shop, so don't bother getting them unless you die and respawn on the 3rd floor, in which case you may attempt to use the fan to reach it. *Again, learn the zombie's spawn points and spawn-kill them is the best way to save time and cut down their amount signficantly at the start of each round. It's best to have two players focus on the big tunnel and the other two focus on the two smaller at the back, plus the walkway to 2nd floor. *When fighting bosses, you should concentrate either on offense (Summon Glacia Beast) or defense (RPG-7 Freezer) depend on the team's strength. If all players have powerful anti-zombie guns and damage reduced item, offensive tactic will save lots of times - otherwise, defensive tactic will converse ammo and HP, allowing all players to finish the round with minimal losses (See Boss' article for strategies). *Please keep in mind that the final boss's shield activates every 20% is decreased from its health. *Once the boss's shield is broken after the first C4 detonation, you can use the second one to stun the boss one more time by waiting until he releases the electric homing ball before detonating ( you can escape the C4 time limit by dropping the C4 early and just wait until the boss releases the electric ball ). If done correctly, boss would stayed in the same spot and won't be able to retaliate until it dies. Rewards Weapons= |-| Equipments= |-| Mics= Gallery Crater_2_Artwork.png|Artwork Crater2_Layout.gif|Layout Crater_2_Boss1.png| Crater_2_Boss2.png| Category:CrossFire Category:Maps Category:Challenge Mode